This invention relates to an aiming apparatus for archery bows and particularly to a mounting system which may interchangeably mount a telescopic or open type sighting elements and which is highly adjustable for different uses and usage conditions.
It is frequently desirable to incorporate aiming systems with archery bows in order to increase their accuracy. Numerous approaches for providing enhanced aiming accuracy of bows have been previously employed. Numerous designs of open type sights are currently available for use with archery bows. These sights normally comprise a pin or other sighting member fixed to the bow which the archer lines up with the intended target in order to provide bow aiming. Telescopic sights for bows are also known. Mounts for such sights support the tubular optical sighting instrument and provide an adjustment of the positioning and aiming of the telescopic sights. A particular archer may choose to use either of these types of aiming systems under different circumstances. For instance, a telescopic sight might be preferable for target shooting where high accuracy is extremely important and/or where long distances are encountered. However, a telescopic sight might be difficult to use during some hunting conditions when shooting at moving targets due to the difficulty in locating the target using an enlarged image from a telescopic sighting device. Open type sights are generally superior in conditions calling for rapid identification and location of the target, for example, occurring during hunting situations. Open type sights may also be preferable to the user when shooting in low light conditions. As a result, a convertible sight mounting system would be particularly advantageous. For any type of bow sight, a high degree of adjustability is needed to accommodate various individuals and usage situations.
Accordingly, a principal aspect of this invention is to provide a bow mounted sighting system which is easily convertible between a telescopic sight and an open sight enabling archers to quickly change between sighting systems in accordance with their needs or inclinations.
An additional aspect of this invention is to provide a sight mounting system which permits a wide range of adjustment thereby providing means for properly locating the sighting element positions and angular orientations.
The principal aspects of this invention are achieved by providing a bracket assembly having two rotational degrees of freedom enabling the sighting system to be pitched forward and back and rotated from side to side. In addition, means are provided to vary the position of the sighting element vertically and laterally with respect to the bow. A telescopic or open sight is attached to the mounting system disclosed herein and either may be adjusted in the directions mentioned. An open sight comprising an elongated bracket having spaced sighting elements is also disclosed.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates upon a reading of the described preferred embodiments of this invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.